


Stranger Things Short Scenes

by MRT46



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRT46/pseuds/MRT46
Summary: Like my Miraculous Ladybug Scenes collection, This Stranger things Collection has the same idea.Each Chapter is a different story, couple, situation, rating, genre... etc.Some Chapters are NSFW.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Dustin Henderson/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You + Me = Forever   
Jonathan's POV

Its been almost a year since Will, my mom, El and I had left Hawkins, Indiana for Chicago... *Sigh* Everyday fucking day I wanna go back to Hawkins. I wanna see Nancy, and have El see Mike.

I've heard them talk on the phone, It makes me sad because El always tells me she wants to go and see Mike... Even though she goes to see him in her memories. She always says it's not the same.

Then one day, my mom Joyce dropped the biggest bomb on us... Turns out nothing is working out here... So we are going back to Hawkins.

The second she said that, El and I were back on the phone with Mike and Nancy respectively.

That night on the phone with Nancy, she and I spoke for a while.

"Hey Nancy... Guess what? Turns out Chicago isn't working out... So we're coming back to Hawkins in 3 days." I told her.

"Oh my God really? That's amazing sweetheart. I miss you so much. We haven't seen each other since Christmas." Nancy said.

"Yeah what a night that was, huh?" I asked her with a chuckle as I ran my hand over the back of my neck.

When Nancy and I had seen each other over Christmas, We found a lot of time to be intimately alone and having her in my arms is like holding an angel.

"Yeah... So I have a little surprise for you when I get back, sweetheart." I told her with a smile. I reached into my pocket as I was on the phone with her, and played with the little box inside.

Nancy paused for a second on the phone, and then spoke up as she looked down at her stomach "Really, well when you get back... I have a little surprise for you too." she said.

I nodded "Well uhhhh I gotta go now... I'll see you in a week or so... I love you so much, Nancy." I told her.

Nancy chuckled "Awwww... I love you too, Jonathan...Bye for now." she said hanging up. As she looked down and rubbed her stomach "I sure hope your daddy likes his present." she said as she got up from her chair.

THE END...


	2. Cheap Beers and Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Steve spend some interesting time together.

Jonathan found himself face to face with the "King of Hawkins High", with the all might "King" Steve Harrington. It was In the alley, where Steve stood there with Nancy, Tommy, and Carol.

Jonathan hated seeing how upset Nancy was...and the icing on the cake was that now... Steve had started to verbally attack him. Mentioning stuff about his brother Will missing and how "screwed up" his mother was.

At this rate, Jonathan saw red, only to turn around and kick Steve's ass. It was a short fight, but things turned to shit when Steve and his "minions" ran and Jonathan was arrested, and taken to the Police station along with Nancy.

***

The only difference between that time and at present... Is that the fight that happened 3 years ago.... was also over the girl he would, later on, be dating.

Now at this point, Jonathan and Steve were friends... Right up to the point where Jonathan needed a friend the most. When things had turned to shit for him. When he and Nancy had a bad argument. It was on that same night, that Steve called the Byers residence, and made a peace offering.

*Steve Calls Jonathan*

Steve: Hey Byers... Listen, its Steve.

Jonathan: Hey... Uhhh what can I do for you?

Steve: I was wondering... Would you like to join me for some beers... not at the bar of course... but some store-bought shit.

Jonathan: Uhhhh... Sure I think that would be great.

Steve: Good, I'll pick up the beers and pick you up in 20 minutes. Be ready, Byers.

Jonathan: *nods* Sure thing. See you then. Bye *hangs up*

***

Just as promised, in 20 minutes, Steve picked up Jonathan from the house and when he got into the car, Steve drove away to the cliff at this area in the woods.

"Nice of you actually come out of your house for once," Steve said. 

Jonathan sighed "Yeah well I needed too... Starting to go a bit stir crazy, ya know?" He said with a chuckle.

Steve nodded as they drove to an area not too far off where there was a cliff overlooking the rest of the town. Soon they got out of the car. Steve flipped on the radio, and he and Jonathan sat up on top of the car.

Jonathan took one of the beers, cracking it open immediately and taking a long swig.

*After an hour or so and 5 beers each later*

Steve looked at him after a while as they talked. "So... What happened between you and Nancy? She told me you guys had a massive argument." He said.

Jonathan took another sip and shook his head "I don't much feel like talking about it... I just hope she and I reconcile soon." He said.

Steve sighed and looked down "You're a better man than I am, dude. I would've told her to go fuck off." He said.

Jonathan shook his head again "No... I couldn't do that. I fucking love her too much." He said.

Steve sighed "Maybe you're stuck on targeting Nancy again... Maybe you should try changing targets." He said, cupping Jonathan's face suddenly.

Jonathan looked oddly at Steve and blushed a bit. Then he looked into his eyes and that was that. But then what came next shocked him to his core.

Steve suddenly leaned in, and as he still held Jonathan's face, he kissed him softly. Steve can taste the beer and a bit of tobacco on Jonathan's breath.

Jonathan suddenly dropped his bottle, ignoring it breaking below the car, as he grabbed Steve's face, kissing him back, deepening the kiss.

Neither of them had ever kissed another man before, so this was a different territory for them both. But as the kiss broke, Steve looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan looked back at him and paused as he suddenly cracked up laughing. "Damn..." He said in between laughs.

Steve looked at Jonathan "What's so fucking funny?" He asked, looking a cross between mad and confused.

Jonathan was still chuckling "I didn't know you swung that way, Harrington." He joked, getting up from the car.

Steve got up also "Oh fuck you... You kissed me more...and might I add Passionately." He said.

Jonathan laughed more as he is given a noogie by Steve.

For the rest of the night, these two boys hugged, kissed and drank the night away. One hoping the other never mention this again... And vice versa.

The End...


	3. Dead End

Jonathan walked with his girlfriend Nancy through the parking lot of the movie theatre after one of their dates. They had just got done seeing "Nightmare on Elm Street 3".

"God that movie was scary... Freddy gives me the chills every time I see him." Nancy said, taking Jonathan's arm as she walked closer to him.

"Mmmm don't worry, I'm here to protect you from anything that would hurt you," Jonathan said with a chuckle as he kissed the top of Nancy's head.

As they rounded the corner to where the car was parked, a man jumped out holding a gun "Hold it right there! This is a stick-up!" He said.

Jonathan and Nancy jumped back as they both put their hands up "Holy shit! No please... don't hurt us... What is it that you want?" Nancy asked. 

The man brandished the gun at them "I want money, jewelry, anything that you have on you." He said.

Nancy reached for her wallet and gave it to him and then takes off her earrings and hands them over as well. She then looks at Jonathan, who only gives him his wallet and her watch.

The robber then looked over at Nancy and suddenly chuckled a bit as he grabs her and holds her by her throat "I think I'll take her as well... She must be pretty valuable." He said. 

Jonathan shook his head "No no no... let her go!!" He yelled out.

The pleading look on Nancy's face to Jonathan made him even angrier "LET HER GO GOD DAMN IT!!" he yelled.

The Robber looked to Nancy "As much as I would love to have this beautiful creature to ravish... you can have her back I guess." He said suddenly pushing Nancy back to him, causing her to stumble back into Jonathan's arms.

But as fast as it happened, The robber suddenly fired his gun, hitting Jonathan square in the heart, knocking Nancy to the ground in shock, giving the robber time to get away.

Nancy fell to her knees and held Jonathan's body in her arms as she cried and held him "OH GOD NO! JONATHAN PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!! PLEASE DON'T! I NEED YOU WITH ME!! PLEASE..." she pleaded.

Jonathan suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her, he said one thing "Nancy?" He asked weakly.

*** Nancy suddenly woke up in bed, and in a panic, she looked next to her, only to find Jonathan lying next to her. It was a nightmare, just all a bad dream. 

Jonathan opened one eye and touched her arm and looked up "Mmmmm... Everything is okay." He asked.

Nancy leans over and kisses him Passionately "I'm just glad you're alive." She said holding onto him.

THE END...

The End...


	4. I Can't Hold Back

Dustin's POV

My heart almost sank into my feet. I was mortified and sad beyond recognition. Almost every girl at the dance had rejected. I had already long lost Max to Lucas. Everyone was happy but me, so I decided to wallow in my self-pity at the bleachers. 

Just then, I watched El walk into the dance. And Steve said I looked like a million bucks?! Too bad he missed El, she looked amazing, and it was evident that Mike thought so too by the look on his face. I will never in my life find happiness like those two did.

As I sat at the bleachers, I began to cry hard. What a crappy night this turned out to be. For fucks sakes, even Will found someone to dance with for a while. This night sucked severely, and I swear I was gonna punch Steve in the nuts for making me look like a fucking idiot.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over me. I quickly wiped my tears and my eyes went wide with shock, as Nancy Wheeler stood over me with her hand out. For a few seconds, I can only stare at her, she looked amazing, like an angel. Then I shake it out of my heads, and I smile at her.

"Do you wanna dance?" Nancy asked me with a small smile.

Without a second more of hesitation, I took Nancy's hand and took her out onto the dance floor with me. We danced to "Every Breath You Take", and it was so magical. Soon I looked around and saw that everyone was dancing around us.

"Hey, Can I tell you something?" Nancy asked me.

I turned my attention back to Nancy, and smiled "What is it, angel?" I asked her.

Nancy smiled at me "Out of all my brother's friends... You're my favorite." She said.

I blushed a bit and smiled "Really? That's so sweet of you. You know I had a really big crush on you." I confessed to her.

Nancy's face turned red, and I looked away really quick to actually see everyone kissing. So being the bold idiot that I am, and knowing Jonathan was 20 feet away across the gym. I didn't care at the moment, this was my dream. I leaned in and suddenly kissed her right on the lips.

Nancy pulled away suddenly and i thought she would yell at me or something. But instead she kissed me back again quickly and whispered to me "I won't tell if you won't." She giggled.

I looked across the gym at Jonathan who had obviously seen what i did... But just laughed a bit at it.

From that point on, I will never forget this Snow Ball for the rest of my life.

The End...


	5. Just Like Heaven

Dustin Henderson sat on a lounge chair in Steve Harrington's backyard. He was sad cause it was only recently when his long-distance girlfriend Suzie had broken up with him due to them being so far away.

Dustin sat back and sighed heavily. He shut his eyes tightly, allowing tears to fall from them. He had no one, Lucas had Max, Mike had El...and Even Will had found a girlfriend.

Meanwhile from the window of Steve's house, Steve and his sister Gloria had been watching him from inside the house.

"He's sad... I can feel it... God damn, that girl Suzie was a fool to ever let him go." Gloria said with a sigh.

Steve shook his head "Well he'll be alright. He just needs time to heal." He said, suddenly seeing someone else come into the backyard.

Meanwhile, back outside, Dustin was looking up at the night sky when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey... A Penny for your thoughts?" The voice asked.

Dustin turned around only to see Max coming towards him. Her long red hair was down, and she was in her black hoodie, a striped t-shirt and black shorts and her ever-present skateboard in her hand "You have change for a Million?" He joked.

Max chuckles and then sighed as she sat in the lounge chair next to Dustin's "I just came from breaking up with Lucas...again. For the 7th and last fucking time." She said looking up.

Dustin looked up, shocked "Wait you guys are totally done... What happened?" He asked.

Max looked at him "He wasn't there for me when Billy died cause he still held onto what happened that time." She said.

Dustin sighed "Well... sometimes people can't help how they are. But Billy died a hero... So it'll be fine." He said.

Max nodded and looked down "Mmmm I guess you're right." She said in a low voice.

Dustin was quiet for a few minutes until he looked up again at Max and spoke up "Uhhh Max... I have a confession." He said.

Max looked at him, kinda concerned "What is it, Sweetie?" She asked.

Dustin sighed "Before Lucas came and took you away... I was in love with you." He said, looking down sadly.

Max looked surprised "Oh?" She asked.

"Well, I shouldn't say WAS... I Still am in love with you." Dustin said.

Max smiled "You know... I am grateful that you actually are here for me. Unlike Lucas, unless you give me a shoulder to cry on." She said.

Dustin blushed and then smiled "Come here a sec." He said as he took her hand and pulled her into his lap "See the Stars up there?" He said, pointing up to the sky.

Max looked up "Kinda hard to see with the porch light on." She said.

Dustin rolled his eyes "Can someone hit the lights out here please?" He asked, moving his hand downward.

Gloria smiled and suddenly turned off the lights in the backyard. It being dead dark out there except for the pool lights.

Dustin sighed "There we go... As I was saying... See the stars up there?" He asked.

Max nodded "Yeah now I do." She said with a chuckle.

Dustin smiled "Well none of them compare to your beauty, Max." He said whispering this close to her ear. 

Max looked shocked and then giggled "Awwww...and here I thought you were gonna start naming constellations and stuff like that." she said chuckling suddenly.

Dustin looked shocked " Come now... I was trying to be romantic." he said, holding her close to him.

Max smirked at him "Oh really now stalker?" she asked.

Dustin smiled as he inched closer to her face "Yes... Really." he said.

So, with those words finally being said after so long, Dustin closed the gap between him and Max, giving her the most passionate kiss he could muster while stroking her cheek slowly.

Max soon broke the kiss and leaned back, her head on Dustin's chest "Soooo...you really wanna do this huh?" she asked, smiling widely suddenly.

Dustin held her and smiled also "Oh yeah definitely... My little tabby cat." he said.

Max looked at him and then laughed hysterically "Tabby Cat...Okay, whatever you say Dust Bunny." she said.

Dustin smiled "Dust Bunny huh? Mmmmmm it's Better than Dusty-bun. I'll take it." he said with a laugh as he kissed her again.

THE END...


End file.
